


Fangs and Secrets (Yaoi Story!)

by Luna_Chandler



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demon Hunters, Gay Male Character, Hunters & Hunting, M/M, Monster Hunters, Other, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-07 00:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13422432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Chandler/pseuds/Luna_Chandler
Summary: A young southern monster hunter named Connor Smith comes across an unexpected encounter which leads to a love story between a hunter and a creature, will this hunter keep his new lover a secret from the others? And will the two learn each other's past? And could this relationship lead to danger?





	Fangs and Secrets (Yaoi Story!)

Chapter 1

It was a calm, chilly night. Some of the town's people were asleep while others were on having a time of their life. While the somewhat innocent people have fun as if they don't have a care in a world, the town's heroes patrol the streets, searching for monster lurking in the shadows like the coward they are, waiting for a perfect opportunity to jump on the drunken idiots to drink their blood, eat their soul, or who knows what. A young man, named Conner, was on patrol that night.

He was about 24-years-old, reddish-brown hair but often covered by a cowboy hat, just a small puff of hair sticking out from the front, stubble beard, hazel eyes, his body was somewhat muscular then again, monster hunters do have to train in gyms to keep their strength up. He wore a thick coat, going down to his knees as underneath it was pistols and combat knives along with a few type that monsters are weak to.

The young hunter has grown bored as nothing seem to happen that night, all he could hear was other people, having a good time, music was blasting, people laughing, dancing, and singing their drunken asses off. Everything seems normal and alright that very night. while walking down the streets, a drunken idiot walked by Conner, the moron could barely stand up straight, using the wall as support. Conner paid no attention to him, nothing seems out of the ordinary. What they didn't know was a creature lurking in the shadows in an alley, it waits for its next prey to walk by. The drunk man try to stand on his own and walk by the alley but only to be pulled into the alley, he let out a small yelp which did catch the young hunter's attention. Conner turns around, taking his pistol out and dash toward the alleyway. He stood in front of the alley, staring into the darkness, he took his flashlight and shine a light into it and there, a very pale looking human, had the drunk man pinned to the wall. The person moves their head away from the man's neck a bit but enough to reveal a pair fangs and a bit of blood trickling down his mouth.

Vampire, this creature was no doubt about but a vampire. A creature that's not as superior as the demons but still dangerous. Their bites may not turn a human into a vampire but could drain a human in minutes till they're skin and bones.

The cocking sound of the gun made the vampire turn his head toward the Hunter. The vampire looked a bit strange... well normal if he was human but this was the first time Conner seen a vampire with dyed hair. The vampire had a purple hair, but he could see his original color was a dark brown. The vampire had eyes green as emerald with no hair on his face, his clothing looks ragged and torn.

The vampire had a scared look on his face when he let go of the guy before taking off running, Conner chase after him. "l-leave me alone!" the vampire shouted as he runs deeper into the alley before turning into a purple bat? Guess it was due to hair color.

The bat flies up to the night sky but the hunter shoots at it, the bullet clip the wing, making the vampire fall as he desperately tries to flip his wings. Once he landed on the ground hard, he turns back to his human form, groaning in pain before passing out

Conner walks over to the unconscious creature, nudging it with his foot before taking out his cellphone.

He dials the hunter's department and holds it up to his ear, he waited till someone answered it "hey... this is Conner Smith, capture a vampire... he was feasting on some drunk idiot's blood. Well, he's unconscious now. Alright then" Conner ended the call before picking the vampire up, throwing him over his shoulder as he heads back the hunter's department.

 


End file.
